


I Will Stay True

by Sega64



Series: Beauty of Song [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Beautiful women, Castiel in a woman's body, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean doesn't want your women, Denial, First Time, Frustrated Sam, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexually Frustrated Castiel, Sexually Frustrated Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean decide to spend their night off from hunting at a bar, hopefully getting some ass for the night. But Dean won't stop making ridiculous excuses and turning away beautiful woman after beautiful woman, whining about Castiel not joining them. Sam is sick of it and calls Castiel to tell him what he believes is going on. Castiel does not agree and he plans on proving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Stay True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts).



> For the lovely Fran <3\. I wrote this for her because it was her birthday and it is the only gift I could offer to show her how much she and her amazing talents mean to me <3
> 
> And thanks again to my wonderful beta Corbella0417 :)
> 
> Also, I used the song Honey, I'm Good by Andy Grammer as inspiration for this work :)

Castiel sat in the library while Sam and Dean were in their own rooms getting ready. The boys were going to be enjoying some down time at the local bar. There had been no cases to check out that were not already being looked into by other hunters, so Dean jumped at the chance to go out on their rare night off.  
  
"You sure you don't want to join us, Cas?" Sam stepped around the corner and into the library.  
  
"I'll be fine here, Sam. Thank you." Castiel had decided he did not want or care to seek out people to fornicate with, nor did he want to watch his friends find mates for the night either- particularly Dean. No, Castiel would be just fine on his own for the night. The knowledge that Dean would be spending his night with some random woman was enough. He did not need to see it unfold in front of him.  
  
"Cas! You coming or not? C'mon, buddy, let's grab a few beers and unwind." Speak of the devil. Dean walked further into the room, stopping to stand beside his brother. "You deserve a break too, you know?"  
  
"That's alright, Dean. I can imbibe here on my own, if I so choose."  
  
"Well that's kinda depressing, but alright. Suit yourself." Dean shrugged, turning and awaking away to ascend the stairs. Sam followed behind him. "You know where to find us if you change your mind."  
  
Castiel nodded at their turned backs, and with one final look over their shoulders and a wave, the brothers walked out of the bunker door.  


* * *

  
  
"You think Cas is ok?" Dean asked without turning to look at Sam. He stared intently at the road that stretched before them.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. You know Cas- his 'people skills are rusty'" Sam imitated the angel in a rough voice and air quotes followed by a short laugh. "But we should probably convince him to get out more."  
  
"You've got that right. Our little angel has come a long way and I think he's finally pulled that stick out of his ass, but he can definitely use use a few more lessons in humanity."  
  
Sam snorted. "'Our little angel?'"  
  
"Shut up. You know what I mean," Dean said dismissively. "He can just be so slow to the catch, you know? He's like this innocent, naive, killer baby in a trench coat."  
  
Sam smiled and looked out the window. "Yeah, that sounds about right."  
  
When they got to the bar only a few minutes later, they ordered their beers and stood at a tall rounded table, scoping out the place. Well, at least Sam was. He did a double take as his eyes glanced over his brother and noticed the lack of interest.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" He said, a brief look of confusion passing over his face as he brought his gaze up from the table top.  
  
Sam looked him up and down. "I dunno. I guess it just doesn't really seem like you're feeling it tonight. Usually you'd be draped around some girl by now." He took a swig of his beer.  
  
I dunno, man. Kinda slim pickings around here," Dean said, wiping absently with a finger at the condensation on the glass of his beer bottle.  
  
Sam scoffed incredulously and looked about the bar, "Are you kidding me?" Women of all kinds, perfectly fit Dean's typical description of his "type." Petite, voluptuous, Asian, exotic, blonde, red-head, girl-next-door, model types, etc… They were all there. The bar was a cornucopia of beautiful women. "Dude, I think you need your eyes checked."  
  
"What? They're not my type," Dean said stubbornly.  
  
"Are we looking at the same women?"  
  
Dean sat his bottle down harshly, glaring at Sam. He opened his mouth to make some kind of retort, but before he could utter a sound, two women approached them on either side. The petite Asian woman laid a delicate hand on Dean's shoulder to grab his attention, while the tall black woman set her drink down in front of Sam and stood close enough to invade his personal space.  
  
Sam shot Dean a look that clearly dared him to try and say either of these women were not his type before looking at the woman in front of him and smiling. She was beautiful with big hazel eyes, full lips, and wide hips. She wore a fitted little black dress and knee high boots with a one-inch heel and she stood only about an inch shorter than Sam.  
  
"Hi boys. How are you doing tonight?" She asked without taking her eyes off Sam.  
  
"Doing pretty good," Sam smiled. "Just unwinding after a long day. My name is Sam. That's my brother, Dean," he said with a nod in Dean's direction. "You two lovely ladies?"  
  
"My name is Jaquelyn," the asian girl spoke up, biting her lip as her eyes swept over Dean. "My friends call me Jack." She might not have been very busty but she was definitely cute with alluring brown eyes and doll-like lips. She wore a white off the shoulder crop top that showed off her tiny waist, and a pair of black shorts that emphasized the curve of her ass- which was peaking just out of the bottom- and displayed some nice runner's legs.  
  
"And I'm Deidra," she let go of a lock of tight curls she had been tugging on and it sprung back in place. Her hair just reached her shoulder and she brushed it aside, leaning into Sam. "Mind if we join you and see if we can make this night a little better for all of us?"  
  
"Not at all. Would you like another drink?" Sam offered.  
  
The next round of drinks came and Dean had not said more than a couple of words. It was true, Jaquelyn was beautiful- the kind of girl you would see in a magazine or website. She kept her flirtation game on high, brushing a hand along Dean's shoulder and tugging a slender finger through one of his belt loops. She wanted him, no doubt.  
  
"Dean, you doing alright?" Deidra was looking at him  
  
Dean did not know what was going on with him but he shook his head and told himself to snap out of it. "Yeah," He turned his attention to Jaquelyn and flashed her a boyish, crooked smile. "I'm great."  
  
Jaquelyn's smile grew. "How about another drink?"  
  
Dean downed the rest of his bottle and snaked an arm around her waist, feeling her smooth warm skin against his palm. This could be a good night for him if he let it.  
  
When the next drink came Sam and Deidra looked like they were about ready to head out, and something came over Dean. "Hey, Sam, huh… what about… don't you think…" Dean was stumbling on his words.  
  
"Don't I think what? What's up, Dean?" Sam gave him a confused look.  
  
"I just- you know what, I'm sorry. This isn't happening." He gave Jaquelyn an apologetic look, but her hand just dropped from his arm.  
  
"What?" She looked at him with disdain.  
  
Sam looked at him in disbelief. This girl was throwing herself at him and he was turning her away.  
  
"You're serious?" Deidra looked at Sam and shrugged a shoulder. "That's too bad. You looked like you would've been a good a lay. Let's go, Jack," she said, taking her friend's hand and walking away.  
  
"Wh- No wait," Sam called after them but they paid him no attention, already moving on to their next target. He looked at Dean. "What the hell, man?"  
  
"Sam, I just want to have a few beers tonight, ok? Cas, was probably right. Should've just stayed home and had some there." He took another drink. "Sorry. You go ahead and find yourself some fun. I'll just finish this one and get going."  
  
"What? No. Dean, what's going on? You're not acting like yourself."  
  
"I don't know." Sam looked at him as though he knew there was something more to it that Dean was not saying. "Honestly, I don't know. I think I would just feel better if Cas was here. I feel kinda bad just leaving him behind like that."  
  
"He didn't want to come, Dean. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"Yeah? And how do you know that?"  
  
"Look, Dean- it was your idea to come out in the first place. Cas has always been fine and managed on his own. There's no danger for him while he's at the bunker. Would you just settle down?" Sam looked at Dean who had a look of legitimate concern… Or was that sadness? Sam had always paid close attention to his brother, knew almost all his tells. He had seen the way Castiel and Dean had looked at each other, knew that there was something there but at the same time was not sure if it was romantic or something having to do with their bond. He did not want to say anything to either of them and make them uncomfortable. He wanted to let them figure it out for themselves, but lately, everything was coming to this boiling point. Right now, the look of longing in Dean's eyes was undeniable. "You know what, I'll give Cas a call and have him come meet us, ok?"  
  
"No! No, no. It's fine. You're right," Dean interjected. "Cas is a big boy. He can make decisions and take care of himself. I'm just too wound up. It's been too long since we've gotten a night to ourselves like this. I just gotta loosen up. Gotta get me a nice broad for the night and let off some steam!" Dean said more confidently, stubbornly ignoring the nagging feeling at the back of his mind.  
  
As the night went on, Sam watched Dean turn away woman after woman. He continually made excuses to Sam, picking at the most ridiculous things- "She looks like the clingy type." "She had that 'biological clock is ticking' look about her." "Something about the way the light hit her at certain angles." "Did you see the way she was looking at me? I don't think you'd be seeing me again if I walked out the door with that one." "Her breath smelled wolfy. We might wanna keep an eye on her." "She said people who named their cars are desperate and needy! Sure showed her."  
  
"Just my luck. This place has a never-ending amount of women with issues," Dean whined.  
  
"Yeah- they're the ones with issues," Sam rolled his eyes. His phone pinged for the ninth time.  
  
/ _I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me._ /- Castiel  
  
Sometime during all of Dean's absurd evasion to these women, Sam had decided to contact Castiel and try to get him to come meet him at the bar. He did not want to give anything away, but Castiel was being stubborn and Sam was not sure he would be able to keep from being straightforward much longer.  
  
/ _Just get over here._ / -You  
  
/ _I have no interest in seeing your brother's sudden awkward struggle with women_ / -Castiel  
  
/ _Dude, just trust me. He'd be doing a lot better if you were here. You both would_ / -You  
  
/ _I don't want to. Dean does not need me there_ / -Castiel  
  
Sam began typing another message when Dean looked at his brother engrossed in his phone. "Sorry, Sammy. I'm messin' with your game, huh?" Dean took another drink from the dark liquid in his glass and Sam looked at him. Dean smacked his lips loudly- he was many drinks in and pretty drunk. "Tell you what- I'm gonna make it up to you. You pick a girl out, and I will take her friend- no matter how unattractive she might be. I'll take one for the team, eh?" Dean raised his eyebrows at him and gave him a crooked smile.  
  
Sam deleted the text he started. "You know what, let's do that. Let me look around real quick. I'll be right back." Sam raised his beer to him and stepped away, pressing the call button on his phone. It rang once.  
  
"Sam, I don't care what you say- I'm not going to help you and Dean-" Castiel's gruff voice was cut off by Sam.  
  
"Shut up and get your ass over here, Cas."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you and my brother are idiots and I'm tired of watching you two eye-fuck and not have the balls to admit there's something between you." Sam blurted, suddenly very irritated at the density of his friend and his brother.  
  
"I- What? Sam, I don't know what-" Castiel stuttered.  
  
"You do know what. We both know you want to be with Dean," Castiel tried to speak but Sam went on quickly, "Don't try to tell me it's not true, Cas. Now, I've been watching my brother turn away woman after woman for the past few hours and listening to him randomly bring you up, whining about you not being here and worrying about leaving you alone. He keeps trying to shrug it off and say he just wants you to have a chance to relax too, but you and I both know there's more going on here. "  
  
There was a moment of silence before Castiel spoke up again, more calmly this time. "You're right. I won't try and deny my feelings towards Dean. But, Sam, as much as I appreciate you trying to help me, I seriously doubt your brother has any interest in me. At least, not in the way you believe. It was his idea to go out tonight and find a woman to fornicate with and there's nothing to speculate about when it comes to the types of partners he prefers."  
  
Sam sighed, "Alright, I know he has a reputation, but I know my brother. He cares about you, Cas. Regardless of whether or not he's ever been attracted to another man, I don't know- but I know he wants you." More silence. "Just come over here and see for yourself. I'm willing to bet that he brightens up as soon as he sees you. And… I'm not the type to condone taking advantage of someone who's drunk off their ass, but it can be a great advantage to getting some good information."  
  
"I'm not sure I-"  
  
"Dean might not be exactly ready to come to terms with his own feelings, but that doesn't mean you can't put your mind at ease with a little interrogation he probably won't remember come tomorrow. Loose lips and all that," Sam smiled to himself and looked around the corner of the hallway at his brother who was at the bar ordering another drink, another interested woman smiling salaciously at his side. Sam grimaced.  
  
"I'll think about it, Sam," Castiel's voice came through the phone.  
  
"Better think fast, Cas." Sam hung up and went over to his brother. Dean was brushing her hair back from her face and she was giggling, placing her hands at his waist. His phone pinged and he saw another text from Castiel.  
  
/ _I'll be there soon._ /  
  
Sam pocketed his phone and grabbed at his brother's shoulder, stopping the kiss he was about to lean into just in time. "Dean."  
  
Dean turned to look back at his taller brother. The girl who had her eyes closed, waiting expectantly for his lips, opened her eyes to glare at Sam for intruding on their moment. "Hey, Sammy. This isss… uh," Dean turned back to look at the brunette in his arms.  
  
"Bionca." Her bright red lips flashed a smile at Dean, disregarding his forgetting her name. She put a hand to the back of Dean's head and stroked his hair, biting her bottom lip as she glanced over his shoulder at Sam. "Do you mind?" She said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do," Sam pulled at Dean's shoulder, causing his loose grip to fall from her hips. "Beat it."  
  
The woman scoffed, her mouth falling open in disbelief. "Excuse me?" She looked at Dean for his response.  
  
Dean looked at his brother dumbly before looking back at her and shrugging, "I dunno."  
  
She scowled and looked at Sam. "Figures. Fag." She looked them up and down as she took a step back.  
  
"Yeah, alright. You can leave now," Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. She smacked his hand off and with a flip of her hair, stomped away.  
  
"Bitch," Dean muttered and turned back to Sam. "Told you. They all got some kind of issue."  
  
Sam sighed through his nose. "C'mon," he grabbed their drinks and walked him back to a table.  
  
"You got someone for me, Sammy?" Dean smiled big at his brother.  
  
"Yep," Sam took out his phone. / _Where are you?_ / -You  
  
"Which one is she?" Dean looked around the room.  
  
"Uhh… she's-"  
  
"Hello, D- dear," A woman with bright blue eyes and shoulder length wavy black hair stepped up from behind Dean. She gave Sam a coy smile before turning her attention to Dean. She ran a hand down along Dean's arm and to his hand, taking his drink when she reached it. She took a sip and winked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but we're actually waiting for someone." Damn it if this woman was not hot as all hell. Sam wouldn't mind having a night with her. But he had to get rid of her and wait for Castiel. Who knew, if the angel showed up soon enough, maybe he could have her to himself.  
  
"Really? Because I think I just found what I'm looking for." She said, without breaking eye contact with Dean.  
  
Dean felt a familiar sensation tug at him as he looked into those sapphire eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but words seemed to elude him.  
  
"What about you, handsome? See something to your liking?" She leaned into him, full breasts pushing against his arm and chest.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Dean smiled at her. "Would you like a drink?" He looked at her hand, fingers still tracing along the glass of his bottle. "I mean, another one of your choice?"  
  
"How about I buy you one?" She took another drink, staring into Dean's eyes as she flicked a tongue over the rim of the bottle which she let linger on her glossed lips for a second before setting it back down.  
  
"Dean, I really think we should wait f-" Sam tried to intervene.  
  
"Cool it, Sam. Dean knows what he wants," the woman shot a smirk over at Sam whose brows furrowed and eyes went wide at the use of his name.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
Sam saw her falter at the question. "I heard him call you that, just like I heard you call him Dean just now," she answered confidently.  
  
Sam tried to recall the last few things he and Dean had said to each other before this woman showed up. He was not sure he had used his name, but then again, there was no proof he had not. Still, there was something suspicious about this woman. She did not exactly set off his senses towards danger, but he definitely felt he should keep an eye on her.  
  
"And what's your name, beautiful?" Dean asked.  
  
"Cas- Cassandra. Let me go get you that drink," She said quickly and walked away toward the bar.  
  
Sam's was suddenly on high alert. He pulled his phone out, noting no response from Castiel. He dialed the angel's number and put the phone to his ear, his eyes on Cassandra's back. In the noisy bar, Sam could not hear her phone ring, but he did see her tense as she reached into her small purse and pulled out the phone. She looked at the display and then over her shoulder at Sam, shooting him a wink and a wry smile as she clicked the ignore button of her phone, slipping it back in her purse. Sam's mouth dropped and he suddenly felt simultaneously dirty and guilty.  
  
"Yeah, good things come to those who wait huh, Sam?" Dean's voice pulled Sam out of his thoughts. Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "She's hot, eh? Oh- where's the chick you had your eye on?"  
  
"Uh- she's- um- Don't worry about it. I'll find someone else." Sam did not know what exactly was going on, but whatever it was, he was not sure he liked it. "You know, I could use another drink too. I'll be right back."  
  
"Your bottle is still half full," Dean said, looking dumbly at the bottle in Sam's hand and giving him a confused look.  
  
"You know what, Dean- maybe I'm feeling a little less optimistic than you right now," Sam nearly snapped at him and Dean looked a little hurt. Sam took a long drink from his bottle, killing it off and setting it down on the table. "Ok?" Sam smiled stiffly, but Dean seemed to brighten up a little and Sam walked away.  
  
Cassandra was taking two drinks in hand and turning back to the table when Sam walked up to stand beside her. "Cas?" Cassandra looked at him with wide blue eyes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Sam knew it. "Cas! What are you doing?"  
  
"Just making a point, that you're wrong and Dean would be more than happy to leave this bar with a woman under his arm."  
  
"What? How did you even get this vessel?" _*"Good choice, though"*_ he thought to himself. "And where's your vessel?"  
  
"Safely back at the bunker. I had a talk with Riley here," he gestured to the body clad in a form fitting black open-back halter dress that he was currently inhabiting, "and she seemed to sympathize with my situation and agreed to help me," Castiel explained, nonchalant.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what exactly do you plan to do if Dean really does decide to take _Cassandra_ back to her place or some hotel?"  
  
"I'll tell him I changed my mind. A person can change their mind and say no at any point, Sam."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes for what he felt was the thousandth time tonight. "Yeah, I know that, Cas." Castiel made a move to keep walking to the table and Sam put a hand on his _(her?)_ bare shoulder. It made him uneasy and he pulled his hand away as though he had been burned. He has seen angels and demons switch back and forth from male to female vessels and back again, but Castiel has been his friend for years, and aside from seeing him take Claire as a vessel once, this sudden and unexpected change was a little unnerving. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes. As you said, it will put my mind at ease and settle things once and for all- regardless of how things turn out. I'll have an answer." Castiel brushed by him, putting a big smile on as he approached Dean. Dean smiled back at him and he watched his eyes scan his new curves up and down. Dean licked his lips and Castiel badly wished he would do such a thing when looking at him in Jimmy's vessel.  
  
Dean took the drink offered to him and immediately took a drink as the woman he knew as Cassandra settled next to him. He felt her eyes on him and he looked to see her piercing gaze on him as she took a sip from her own glass.  
  
"So, how about after we finish our drinks here, you and I find somewhere a little more private to get to know each other better?" Cassandra leaned in and purred into Dean's ear.  
  
"Mm, sounds good. But you know, I gotta watch out for my little bro here," Dean said as Sam walked up to them again. "Gotta find him a nice girl he can spend the night with too, right Sammy?" Dean raised his beer to him and took another swig.  
  
Sam smiled uneasily at Dean. "Right…" Castiel glared at him. "Uh, you know what, Dean- I'll be fine. Why don't you two go on and get out of here."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Cassandra put her arms around Dean's neck, standing on tiptoe- even in heels- feeling Dean's hands brush along the bare skin of her back and looking into Dean's eyes once more before leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Sam's eyes went wide and he did not know what to do. He saw it though- Dean's subtle hesitation before giving in and reciprocating the action. The kiss began to get little heated and Sam found himself having to look away- but then he heard it...  
  
"Cas…" Dean moaned quietly- but not quietly enough. His face went red and pulled away just a little. "Cass. Cassandra. I mean- Can I- can I call you that? Cass? Is that ok?" Dean thanked whatever gods might actually be looking out for him right now, grateful that this woman's name was Cassandra. He did not know what happened, one moment he had his arms around this highly attractive woman, and the next he is feeling his heart skip a beat and shyness nearly take over him as she went in for a kiss. It was something about the way she looked at him, something familiar- he had seen that look before. He tried to brush it off and just delve into the kiss, but when his lids fell shut, a pair of azure blue eyes flashed in his mind and a rough voice echoed in his memory. Dean felt his pulse quicken and his hands tightened at the woman's back. He could not help himself, but for some reason the thought of his best friend suddenly had his pants feeling a little tight and he was kissing the woman in his arms more fervently. Before he knew it, a name was slipping from his lips.  
  
"Um, yeah. Yeah, that's perfect," Cassandra smiled and went in to kiss him again.  
  
Sam could not believe what was happening in front of him. It was so completely stupid. He rubbed a hand over his face, flustered.  
  
"Shall we get going to more private quarters, then? My place?" Cassandra asked, biting her bottom lip as she smiled up at Dean.  
  
Dean swallowed thickly, reality of the situation setting in. He just thought about his friend. He thought about Castiel and he liked the idea of kissing him, and there is this woman standing in front of him wanting to take him home. But maybe it was not his fault- she did kind of look like Castiel, Dean supposed. _*"I mean, she's got the dark hair, and those blue eyes that look like they're staring into your soul, and those full lips you just want to feel on yours, and shit! What the hell am I thinking."*_  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Cassandra and Sam were both staring at him and he realized he had zoned out. "Um, yeah," Dean cleared his throat. "I'm just going to go use the can real quick." He excused himself and left Sam and Cassandra alone. While in the bathroom, he gave himself a pep talk. _*"You're just feeling bad about leaving Cas alone back at the bunker. This girl is hot and she wants you. You'd be an idiot to turn her away. Go out there and give her a night she'll never forget."*_ He splashed water on his face.  
  
"Cas, Dean is getting ready to leave with you and I'm inclined to believe that you have no intention of putting a stop to this." Sam fixed Castiel with a stern look.  
  
"Sam… I won't let it go too far. I just- I'm making a point," Castiel said stubbornly.  
  
"You're using this girl to get to Dean. You don't want to stop," Sam's voice was raising and he had to make a conscious effort to control his volume.  
  
"I won't let things get out of hand. Besides, it seems to me, I am right. Like you said, he is getting ready to take this woman home."  
  
"Are you that dense, or did you not hear him say your name just now that he was kissing you?"  
  
"As much as I would like to believe he was saying my name, I did tell him my name was Cassandra. He was merely shortening the name as he always tends to do." Castiel did want to believe that Dean was thinking of him when he said that name, wanted to believe he was thinking of him as he kissed Cassandra so passionately. But no, he was definitely just using a nickname… right?  
  
"You're an idiot. He was saying your name! That whole making it sound like he was just shortening Cassandra's name was just some bullshit excuse." Sam took Castiel firmly by both of Riley's shoulders and leaned in close so that only he could hear, "Now get out of this girl's body. Let her go before things really get out of control."  
  
"Whoa, what's going on here? Decided to switch up on brothers there, Cass?" Dean caught them by surprise and he watched them pull away from each other quickly.  
  
"What? No. I-" Cassandra began.  
  
"No, it's cool. Sammy here is probably more your type anyway." Dean smiled at his brother. This would be his way out, he decided. He could go home and figure this thing out and Sam would get a hot piece of ass. It was a win-win.  
  
"No, Dean. Cas- uh, Cassandra and I were just talking," Sam explained.  
  
"Oh c'mon. Don't worry about it, Sam. Really. I should get home anyway," He turned his attention to Cassandra. "I've got a friend back at home who asked me to come keep them company anyway," Dean lied.  
  
Sam and Castiel exchanged looks, Sam with a silent question and Castiel with a subtle shake of his head to let him know he did not know what Dean was talking about.  
  
"Aw, are you sure? I was really looking forward to a fun time with you tonight," Cassandra walked to Dean and was wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Dean held her arms, "Sorry to disappoint," he stepped back and looked her up and down, really taking her in. He nearly whimpered. "And I mean, I'm _really_ sorry. But I have my friend waiting at home. I'm sure Sam can show you a great time."  
  
"Dean, who is your friend? Can't they take care of themselves for one night?" Cassandra stepped into him again. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I'm sure they would understand. I'm sure," she slipped a hand beneath the hem of his shirt, grazing the skin of his stomach with her fingertips, "I could use your company a lot more."  
  
"Cas-Cass- uh, Cas. My friend's name is actually Cas, too," Dean stuttered as he grasped at the hands that were caressing and groping at him. "I really should get back to him."  
  
"Dean," Cassandra whined. "Don't you like me, Dean? I thought you wanted me."  
  
Dean looked at her with pleading eyes. The woman was relentless and definitely was not making this easy. He made a motion with his head that he was not sure if it was meant to be a nod or shake.  
  
"Good," Cassandra said, apparently taking it as a nod. "How about another drink?"  
  
Dean shook his head this time. "I'm good. Really. I'm sorry, but I have to get going. And if I have that drink, I might just leave with you."  
  
"I fail to see how that would be a bad thing. Your _friend_ would agree with me. I bet you could teach me all sorts of things, Dean," her hands slipped around his back and to his ass, giving it a squeeze. "And I'm just dying for you to teach me."  
  
Cassandra lips brushed against Dean's, and Dean snapped. He pushed her away. "You know what- you've got it all wrong. I'm sorry for misleading you, but I'm going back home to Cas cuz he's the one I want to be with. He probably doesn't know it, cuz I'm just figuring it out myself," Dean gave a short breathless laugh. "And I don't know how he feels about me, but I'm gonna find out"  
  
"Seriously?" Cassandra asked and Dean nodded once.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."  
  
"And if he doesn't return your feelings?"  
  
Dean felt his heart ache at that prospect. "I don't know. But if he feels like I do, then I will stay true." Without another word, and just a quick sideways glance at his smirking brother, Dean turned and headed out the door. Funny how such an intense revelation could sober you up in an instant. He got in the Impala and turned the ignition. His heart pounding in his chest in anxiety, he sped down the road towards the bunker.  
  
"Is your mind at ease?" Sam teased Castiel.  
  
"Sam, Dean wants to be with me," Cassandra's blue eyes scanned blankly over the tabletop.  
  
"Told you so."  
  
"He- he wants me," Castiel said more to himself. A smile grew on his soft pink lips. "He wants me, Sam!" He looked up at Sam (who was even taller to him in this form).  
  
"Yeah, you should probably get back into your vessel unless you want to give him a heart attack when he finds your lifeless body in the bunker," Sam laughed and nudged him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, you're right," Castiel opened his mouth and Sam slapped a hand over it.  
  
"Probably should do that somewhere a little less public."  
  
"Right." The two stepped outside of the bar and went around the corner into an empty alleyway.  
  
"You'll be able to get Riley back home safely, right? She knows the whole situation, I've kept her conscious throughout most of this."  
  
"Yeah, of course. Now go get back!"  
  
"Thank you, Sam," Castiel said with a small smile.  
  
"Of course. No problem." Sam leaned down for the hug Castiel was now reaching for. He embraced the petite form, and felt the tingling go through Riley's body before he actually saw the blue light of grace leaving her, briefly illuminating the dark alley and then flitting away.  
  
Riley went limp for a moment in Sam's arms and he held her more securely until she regained her bearings. "It's alright, I've got you."  
  
"Sam?" came Riley's small voice, muffled by his jacket.  
  
Sam loosened his grip a little and looked down at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hi. I'm Riley," she smiled up at him.  
  
Sam chuckled. "I know."  
  
"I know you know," She laid her head against him. "I just thought I'd formerly introduce myself."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Riley. Thank you for helping my friend and brother out. How you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine," she let go of him and took a deep breath when he stepped back. "Great actually. I'm glad I could help. They are gonna be so cute together."  
  
"You're not shocked by any of this? I mean, meeting an angel and this whole situation?"  
  
"I've always been kind of an open minded and spiritual person. And it made me _really_ happy to see and feel them getting along and coming to terms with how they feel."  
  
"Yeah, but you just had an angel inside you."  
  
"Yeah… I did." Riley stepped into Sam, looking up into hazel eyes as hands stroked up over his cotton shirt. She smiled salaciously. "And now I think I'd like to have you inside me."

* * *

  
  
"Cas!"  
  
Dean called into the bunker as he stepped through the door. He heard no answer and saw no sign of the angel anywhere. "Cas?" Dean looked into the library and then walked to the kitchen- he was not there either. Dean felt uneasy as he made his way down the hall, calling Castiel's name again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts ready to dial, but when he reached his bedroom door, he heard a noise from within and he pocketed it again. Dean turned the knob to his room cautiously, "Cas?"  
  
"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted him as he pushed into his room. The angel sat on the edge of the bed, but stood when Dean drew nearer. "What are you-" Dean was distracted at the realization that Castiel was only mostly clothed as usual- his black coat and white button up that he wore under the trench coat missing along with any footwear- and his dark hair was wet. "Did you shower?"  
  
"Yes, I did," was the simple response.  
  
"I thought angels don't need to shower."  
  
"We don't. But I did find it quite refreshing nonetheless."  
  
"Yeah, well," Dean swallowed, "I think you might have forgotten some of your clothes."  
  
Castiel looked down at himself and then back up at Dean. He smiled innocently, "No, I merely decided they were unnecessary for the time being."  
  
"Oh? Um… ok." Dean was staring at Castiel's naked chest, all other thoughts pushed aside.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Hm?" Dean's eyes snapped back to Castiel's.  
  
"I believe you were going to ask me something else before." Castiel ran a hand through his wet hair, mussing it up further.  
  
"…Right." Dean was having trouble functioning. _*"What was I going to say? Damn it, Dean. C'mon! Get your head on straight."*_ He blinked and looked away from Castiel to try and form a coherent thought. "Uh, so, how's your night been?"  
  
"Fine, Dean. And yours? You're back much earlier than I expected. Frankly, I didn't believe I would be seeing you or Sam until sometime tomorrow." Castiel watched Dean pace to the other side of the small room. "Where is Sam?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I left Sam back at the bar with some hot chick. Probably back at her place by now. I just… I dunno, I wasn't feeling it tonight." He turned his body to face Castiel but did not bring his eyes up to look at him. He was still trying to figure out how he was supposed to bring anything up. How do you tell an angel that you think you might be in love with him? Was that it? Was Dean in love with Castiel? _*"Shit."*_  
  
"I'm sorry to hear your night did not go as you'd planned, Dean. Is there anything I can do to help?" Castiel was stepping closer to Dean. He was having a little more fun than he probably should, but he could not help himself. He was happy and excited and feeling a sort of euphoria he had never experienced before. He felt a sense of power from Dean not knowing that Castiel knew the situation as it was, and he just wanted to tease Dean a little longer, wanted to push him until he could not hold anything back.  
  
Dean's pulse quickened at the narrowing proximity between him and Castiel. _*"Keep cool."*_  
"Uh, how about we just hang out for a while? Talk? Maybe have a couple drinks?"  
  
"If you think that will help," Castiel took another step forward.  
  
"Yeah, um, maybe you should put a shirt on," Dean rubbed nervously at the back of his head and tried not to stare.  
  
"Would that make you feel better?" Another step.  
  
"I just figured you'd be more comfortable," Dean said, still not looking at Castiel.  
  
"I'm fine. The clothing I do or do not wear does not make me any more or less comfortable." One more step, and Castiel was just inches from Dean. "Would you be more comfortable?"  
  
Dean couldn't not look at him now. Castiel was close enough that Dean could smell the soap he had used in the shower. Close enough that Dean's eyes followed a drop of water roll down from his still very wet hair down his neck and to his collar bone. Did Castiel not even attempt to dry his hair before getting dressed? Dean would need to teach him a few things if he was going to continue trying to do things humans do. A thought ran through his mind then, _*"I wonder if he knows how to shower properly. Could probably teach him a few things in there-"*_ Dean's thoughts were interrupted when Castiel's trench coat slid slightly from his shoulder. Without thinking, Dean's hand came up and he slid his fingers under the coat at his shoulder and brushed it back further.  
  
Castiel made no move, just watched Dean become transfixed with his exposed skin. He felt his fingers brush against him and his body responded by breaking out in goosebumps from the sensation and the cool air that hit his fresh skin when the coat fell from his shoulder. "Is this how you would prefer me in your company?" He spoke quietly and emerald eyes looked up to lock with his.  
  
Dean realized what he had done and his face flushed pink. "N- Sorry-"  
  
Castiel pulled on the coat still hanging onto his other shoulder and Dean's eyes followed its movement as it dropped to the floor. A small smile appeared at Castiel's lips. "Better?"  
  
"Cas, wait-" Dean struggled to keep his breathing steady. He stepped back and Castiel tilted his head, eyes squinting at him in question. "I don't know what's going on here, but I think we need to talk before I start acting on impulse."  
  
"What do you want to talk about, Dean?"  
  
"Well, first of all- i don't think you even realize how you're coming off right now. Obviously, you still don't have a grip on what personal space means."  
  
"I assure you, I understand exactly what personal space means." Castiel stepped forward again.  
  
"Y-you do?" Dean took another step back.  
  
"Yes. I understand a lot of things." Another step forward.  
  
"O- ok" Another step back, back against the wall.  
  
A step forward and Castiel's smile grew more feral. "And I know perfectly well how I'm coming off right now." One final minute step and he could see the subtle tremble of Dean's bottom lip, feel the warmth emanating from his body. He glanced at Dean's lips and then back up into his eyes. The hunter seemed to be at a loss for words. "Do you know what I want, Dean?"  
  
"What?" Dean's voice wavered.  
  
"I want to feel your hands on me. I want you to touch me, Dean." Castiel grabbed Dean's hands and guided them to his ribs, but let go just before actually having him make contact. Castiel watched Dean swallow nervously, his hands hovering over his bare flesh.  
  
Dean's mind was in a whirlwind. He did not know what was happening and he did not know whether to stop it or just let it be. He came here to tell Castiel how he felt, and the damn angel was making moves he was not expecting in the least before he was even able to formulate a thought. How did Castiel, the most out of tune with human customs angel, even know how to play this way? He was standing half naked in front of Dean, asking to be touched. Dean wanted to comply more than anything, but that did not stop him from being nervous about it.  
  
His hands shook slightly as he brought them closer until he felt the tips of his fingers ghost over the cool skin. He pushed further until his hands lay flat against Castiel and Dean's eyes fell closed, exhaling through his mouth. He ran his hands up to his chest and stopped there when he felt the beating of his heart beneath his palm.  
  
"Wait-" Dean's brow furrowed, eyes remaining shut.  
  
Castiel leaned in further, pushing onto Dean's hands, his own hands coming up to rest against the wall at either side of Dean's head. Dean's eyes opened just barely to see blue. "But I want you now, Dean," Castiel's lips brushed against Dean's and Dean's mouth fell open a little further, breathing a little heavier, anxious. His eyes fell shut once more.  
  
Castiel flicked his tongue out to lick at Dean's quivering bottom lip before nipping it gently. Dean whimpered, "Cas."  
  
"Do you want me, Dean?" A quick little nod from Dean and Castiel went in for a kiss, taking Dean's soft lips with his slightly chapped ones. It was gentle, a simple press of lips.  
  
"Cas," Dean's hands came up to hold Castiel's face. "You want me?"  
  
"Yes, Dean," Castiel put a hand over one of Dean's, turning his face into it and kissing the palm.  
  
"Just for tonight? What do you feel about us?" Castiel was now trailing kisses along Dean's jaw, and Dean was having trouble thinking clearly, but he needed his answer.  
  
"From this night forward, you don't need any other. I want you all to myself- nobody else," Castiel punctuated his statement with a bite to Dean's neck, and Dean moaned, arching into him. "Will you be mine, Dean?"  
  
"All yours," came Dean's breathy reply.  
  
Castiel ran a hand down the hunter's body until he felt his hard cock in his jeans. He gave it a squeeze, "Good."  
  
Dean grabbed Castiel's hand abruptly and turned them, pinning the angel against the wall instead with his wrist by his head. He kissed him deeply this time, moaning into his mouth as he slipped his tongue in. He let go of Castiel's hands in order to remove his own shirts and then decided to card his fingers through that dark hair he had always pined to touch. He kissed his lips again briefly and moved down to his jaw, down his neck, giving Castiel his own bite and earning a pleasured cry. Dean sucked the skin, marking him before continuing his way down to his collar bone and to his chest. He mouthed over one nipple, fingers teasing at the other, and Castiel's hands went to Dean's hair, massaging his scalp as he moaned.  
  
Castiel was thoroughly enjoying this turn of events. He did not think he could even have imagined a pleasure like this- and things were only just beginning. When teeth grazed and then bit lightly at his nipple at the same time that the other was pinched, Castiel moaned loudly and threw his head back, hitting it against the wall. His fingers tightened in Dean's hair and a hand gripped at the back of Dean's shoulder.  
  
_*"Oh, you're gonna love this,"*_ Dean thought as he moved down further again, lapping and kissing at the smooth skin, dipping his tongue into Castiel's navel for a second as his hands began to work at the button of his pants. Dean looked up into Castiel's heavily lidded eyes as he kissed slowly down his faint happy trail, unzipping his pants and pulling them down as he went. Dean glanced down when realized the angel had not put on any underwear and he vaguely wondered if he usually went commando. Looking back up at Castiel with a smirk he pulled the pants down further and kissed until he reached the base of Castiel's cock.  
  
Castiel was already panting as he watched Dean lick at the crook between his cock and leg, nuzzling his nose in the patch of hair. Dean's eyes never left his. He had one hand resting on Castiel's stomach and the other smoothed up over Castiel's thigh and groped his ass as Dean bit at the edge his inner thigh, marking him there too. Dean kissed the mark and licked a stripe back up to Castiel's balls and up his shaft. Dean pulled back before reaching the head and took Castiel's cock in his hand. He broke eye contact to look at the bead of precum that was dripping from the slit and Castiel's breath caught when Dean looked back up into his eyes as he leaned in and licked it up with just the tip of his tongue. Dean hummed his approval of the taste and Castiel let his head fall back to the wall, but quickly looked down at Dean again. Castiel wanted to see everything.  
  
Dean ran his mouth and tongue along the shaft once more before opening up taking Castiel in as far as he could. Castiel cried out above him and Dean felt the burn on his scalp from the fingers pulling at his hair. Dean moaned around Castiel and began moving, sucking and doing his best to have Castiel's moans keep getting louder, a hand massaging Castiel's balls. It was not long before Castiel was thrusting into Dean's mouth, and Dean found he could take him a lot farther than he would have thought.  
  
After several minutes of Castiel moaning Dean's name along with whispered praises in Enochian, Dean could tell Castiel was getting close. Dean had thought he would be nervous, not ready to do this yet, but surprisingly, he found he desperately wanted Castiel to finish in his mouth, wanted to taste every bit of him. He sucked harder, a hand gripping tightly at Castiel's thighs that were now shaking.  
  
"Oh- D-Dean," Castiel gasped. "Dean, I'm- I can't-"  
  
Dean hummed and stroked his hand along Castiel's thigh, hoping he was conveying his go ahead before grabbing a handful of Castiel's ass and pushing him in deeper.  
  
Castiel head hit the wall again as he cried out Dean's name into the room as his orgasm hit him hard, cum shooting into Dean's eager mouth. Castiel felt the muscles in his legs wanting to give out, but Dean continued with his ministrations as Castiel rode out his orgasm, milking him and swallowing every bit. When he was done, he kissed the head and Castiel grabbed at him, pulling him up so that he could kiss him again. Castiel could taste himself on Dean's tongue, and his hand moved down to feel that Dean was obviously still rock hard.  
  
"Bed," was Castiel's single worded command. He pushed Dean back until he fell upon the mattress and Castiel crawled over him. "I want to feel you inside me, Dean. Want to make you feel good." He grabbed Dean's leaking cock and gave it a couple of firm strokes, eliciting a wanton moan from the hunter. Castiel leaned down to Dean's ear and whispered, "Teach me, Dean. Fuck me hard."  
  
That was all it took. Dean grabbed Castiel's ass and pulled him up so that Castiel scrambled just a bit before his ass hovered over Dean's face. Castiel gave a small startled yelp when Dean began to lick enthusiastically at his puckered hole. Castiel got off and turned after a few moments to finish undressing Dean and then settled down on all fours, Dean licking and fingering him open, and Castiel bobbing his head up and down taking Dean's cock all the way in. When Dean's fingers brushed against Castiel's prostate, he cried out and could no longer put enough attention to his task when they continued to rub against it. Instead he was pushing back onto those fingers and tongue desperately, "Yes! More, Dean. More. Please… Please, don't stop." When he felt them leave him, he whined. But Dean was pushing him forward by the ass and scooting back on the bed simultaneously.  
  
Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean and he grabbed Castiel's hips, "Ready for more, baby?" At Castiel's nod, Dean guided him down onto him slowly. "You tell me if you're ok, got it?" Castiel hung his head, looking down at the mattress and nodding. He sank down onto Dean, feeling the burn. Once bottomed out and adjusted, Dean stroked tenderly at Castiel's back and Castiel began to move up and down.  
  
They developed a rhythm and Castiel and Dean both made lewd sounds- Castiel having found a perfect angle to keep hitting that sweet spot and Dean reveling in the amazing feeling of Castiel around him, watching himself disappear into his tight ass. He ran his hands up and down Castiel's back and ass admiringly, watching his muscles work as he moved and rocked on him. When Dean finally reached that edge, his hands tightened, nails digging at Castiel's sides, very likely leaving bruises. Castiel was shooting white ropes of cum for the second time tonight.  
  
They settled down beside one another, arms around each other in a loving embrace. They were cuddling, and Dean gave a soft chuckle at the realization. And then the initial question that came into his mind when he first found Castiel in his room came back to him.  
  
"Cas?"  
  
"Yes, Dean?"  
  
"What were you doing in my room?"  
  
There was a brief silence before Castiel answered. "I was waiting for you."  
  
Dean's hold on his angel tightened and he kissed him. "And what made you want to shower?"  
  
Another bit of silence before Castiel decided to answer, "I was waiting for you… and I know humans tend to become aroused at seeing potential mates wet and scantily clad."  
  
"Wait- you knew I was coming back tonight?" Castiel nodded. "And that I wanted…"  
  
"Me?" Castiel asked, raising up on an elbow and looking down at Dean.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did Sam call you?" Dean was becoming irritated at the thought that his brother could not let him handle his own issues and mind his own business.  
  
"No. I mean- yes and no."  
  
"What?"  
  
Castiel worried for how Dean may react to how everything had transpired, but he knew he had to be honest with him. To his relief, Dean actually laughed when he was done explaining everything.  
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"I mean, I guess it's not exactly how I would have liked us to figure things out, but I don't know- it had to happen someway. And damn do you know how to play a hot chick."  
  
"I do pay particular attention to what you like, Dean."  
  
Dean laughed out loud again. "Yeah, well I guess you still have a bit of learning to do if you didn't realize I liked you."  
  
"You didn't realize how you felt about me either," Castiel settled down against Dean again, his head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"That's true. I'm sorry for being so damn oblivious to the obvious, Cas."  
  
"I apologize too, Dean. I should have told you how I felt about you."  
  
Dean stroked a thumb at Castiel's shoulder. "It's alright. I didn't really make it easy for you to come to me about it. I don't know how I would have handled it, honestly."  
  
"Dean?" Castiel's fingers caressed Dean's chest  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Would you prefer me as a woman?"  
  
This time Dean raised up over Castiel, both hands on the mattress on either side of him as he looked down at him. He scanned his features, his hair, his nose, his cheeks and chin and the stubble there, his lips, his eyebrows, and his eyes… He stared deeply into those eyes. The eyes of the man he had taken far too long to realize he had fallen in love with.  "No, Cas. I want you as you are. Whatever form you take doesn't matter. Like the clothing you wear, the way you look doesn't make me change the way I feel about you. I fell in love with you Castiel. I will stay true to you no matter how you decide to give yourself to me."  
  
Castiel smiled and felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He pulled Dean down for another kiss. "I love you too, Dean."


End file.
